


Commander Gray Warden Queen Krystal Rose Cousland Letters to her love King Alistair

by Lital



Series: Krystal Rose Cousland Female Commander Secret Pregnancy [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lital/pseuds/Lital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Of The Gray Wardens Letter to her beloved King Alistair,  From his Warden Queen Cousland herself about her thoughts and life apart from her love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a great friend who has inspired me to write a bit about my passion on the Dragon Age game. you should check her out she is rather very Amazing, Thank you my dear friend InannaAthanasia for inspiring me even if my spelling is not the best in the world.
> 
> ~Hugs~

_To my dearest love Alistair_

_  
I know it has been a while since we last spoke to each other, life here at Vigil's Keep_

_has not been as expected, there seems to be more trouble rising with each day, I can_

_only hope I can return and feel the warmth of your embrace upon me once again_

_I long to see you, our last meeting was too short, and those words you whisper_

_into my ear before you left to take care of the Bannorn have rang in my ear sense,_

_my love you have long such tease me with each letter you have written. I must be off for now, I hope this letter finds you well my love. Will write again as soon as I can.  
_

_your loving wife and Commander of the Gray Warden_

_Queen-Krystal Rose Cousland_

 

 

* * *

 

 

_King Alistair_

 

_My Dearest Love_

_I know it has been, I miss you dearly, no time in the world could give me enough time with you_

_I hope you will come back to me soon, Wynne has asked about you while you was always, and wonder_

_how you have been feeling since you was sick the last time you and her spoke, I asked her_

_why you was sick and she did't tell me, you have me wondering why but I will await to hear it from you._

_my time in the Bannorn is about finished and all is peaceful once again, your brother Fergus has sent some things_

_your way that he though you may like, but I have sent some special surprise from me as well, you will know_

_them when you see. My love I can't bare to think without you here, but I press forward._

_I must return now, I look forward to your next letter my darling love._

 

_yours truly King Alistair lovely husband_

* * *

 

 

_Dear Alistair,_

 

_It's beginning to get cold here, we have many recruits now, I found out what has happen to some of_

_Of all the people I would come a crossed would be the a member of the Howe family youngest son_

_Nathaniel Howe, I was not expecting him of all come to find out he was planning to set traps to kill me_

_but he had a change of heart and decided he only wanted to reclaim his family things or what was left_

_of them,_

_it took many wardens to capture him from what I found out, but instead of letting him free I_

_Offers him a place within the wardens to redeem his family._

_I remember when I first met him when we was children, he was always nice to me_

_but never understood why, but now I do, apparently my family and his made a promise that_

_we would married, but that was rendered void due to murder of my family._

_anyways that is over and long since passed from that time,_

_I never wanted to married anyone in there family anyways, I have my love and that is you my King,_

_Thank you for the wonderful gifts of silk dresses I wear them when I am here, when i am not on the field_

_of battle which is nowadays almost all the time I am out there. my brother found our mother's wedding ring_

_and i now have that around my neck. I miss them so much Alistair, not a day_

_goes by I dream of you, glad to hear everything is going well._

_Yes my love I have been sick off and on but everything is fine I assure you I am alright,_

_unless you count a talking darkspawn capturing me and trying to experiment on me._

_Do not give me that look love, I am fine there no need to lose your temper now._

_Let wynne know to stop by please I do need to speak with her soon._

_I must get back to work, I will write again soon. my love_

 

_Your Wife Queen-Krystal Rose Cousland_

 


	2. Letter's to and from the King and Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mix emotions are flying high with her secret out

Dearest Wife Krystal,

Why did't you tell me, But I guess I can't fault you for not telling me but even so just because your the commander of the Grey as is being Queen of all of Ferelden

you are carrying our children within you, Maker forgive me for saying this, but if I had only known, I would have stopped you from going,

why did Wynne and Fergus have to be the one's to drop the news, you could have told me anything at all and I would have understood, but... *tear drops smeared the damp ink*

Maker's breath love, I am coming with full force and Lots of food, yes including the chocolates you love so much. I miss you so much. I am happy you want to do what's right but what about our happiness

I will not sit by and let you in this condition let you fight a lone my love. I will have Eamon watch over court while I am way, Do not worry love. but for now please be careful I will arrive soon.

For now on better ways, your brother rather ended up with the short end of the stick to try and clam me down but all he seem to do was make himself look crazier then I was when we first met.

Leilana and Zevran had to hold me back. they are stronger then they look those sneak assassins. Anyways love I must go and prepare see you soon my minxs

 

~your loveing King and Husband Alistair

 


End file.
